Story:Star Trek: Orion/The Maquis Returns/Chapter One
In the briefing room Colonel Wilson looks at the senior staff as well as Captain Kira. Major General Jack Wilson is mine and Jenna's father he was in command of the 7th tactical wing during the war with the Dominion, his forces were sent to the Briar Patch when they were intercepted by the Son'a when they were allies with the Dominion and they laid waste to the fleet but left my father's ship in one piece and killed the crew by unethical means Colonel Wilson says as she looks at her crew and Captain Kira and his senior staff that beamed to the Orion. Captain Kira looks at the padd and fills in the blanks to what he knows of the General's file. Your father survived his encounter with the Son'a, where the hell has he been for the past seven years says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at him. I'm not sure but judging by the Cardassian cargo vessel with those men and women I guess liberating the prisoners from the war that we forgot about Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. Bridge to Colonel Wilson a Ensign says over the com. She looks at her staff. Go ahead Ensign Colonel Wilson says as she speaks to the com. Colonel, Commander Ro wants you and Captain Kira to meet her in her office so she can speak with Gul Evek the Ensign says over the com. The Orion and Cardassian warship are nose to nose between the station and the cargo vessel. In Commander Ro's office Gul Evek walks into the office. Gul Evek welcome to Deep Space 9 I'm Commander Ro Laren I believe you've already met Colonel Elizabeth Wilson and Captain Typhuss James Kira Commander Ro says as she looks at Gul Evek. He looks at them and nods. Commander I want the prisoners that escaped from the Lazon II prison camp to come back with me right now Gul Evek says as he looks at Commander Ro. She snickers a bit. Not happening Commander Ro says as she looks at him. He gets frustrated about it and leans on the desk. Either you give me the prisoners or we'll open fire on this space station Gul Evek says as he looks at Commander Ro. Then Captain Kira chimes in. If you fire on Deep Space 9, I will open fire on your ship or destroy it says Typhuss as he looks at Gul Evek. He looks at him. And then you'll have two dead people on your conscience Captain and you'll be in violation of the treaty of 2370 Gul Evek says as he looks at Captain Kira. Evek walks away from her office. What the hell was that all about? Commander Ro says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at them. I don't know, I was trying to scare him I wasn't going to destroy his ship says Typhuss as he looks at Ro.